


Mayberry Tales Comming of Age  AKA the Taylor Curse

by stargazer6009



Category: Comming of Age - Fandom, The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Opie birthday is at hand and Andy is worried the same thing  happen to him will happen to  Opie
Relationships: Andy Taylor/Opie Taylor
Comments: 2





	Mayberry Tales Comming of Age  AKA the Taylor Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of all Opie's adventures

Andy laid in bed next to his wife to be Helen Crump she looked at Andy kissing him 'You didn't like the sex? she was storking his thick cock Sorry Andy said it was wonderful am worried about Opie Helen asked why ? Andy gave her the whole story it's called the Taylor Curse it's not really a curse but it seem like one our males go through hell. Helen looked serious at Andy go on she said Well Andy said when our males turn twelve our cocks seem to out grow our bodies, Helen said by how much Andy said from three to five inches Andy said Opie may have a big one and his sperm will be potent.

Andy arrived home he heard Opie call out , Andy ran up stairs Aunt Bea came out he room they went Opie's room ,Opie laid in bed his pajamas bottoms were soaked with cum Andy told Aunt Bea not to come but she already knew Opie pulled off his bottoms he didn't wear underwear and his cock popped up Opie was upset Andy told it's ok just go clean up Aunt Bea looked at Opie his cock had to a good eight inches long and inche around or more they both changed his bedding Opie called out IT wont go down with that Bea looked at Andy she went into the bathroom closed the door Aunt Bea took hold of his cock began to storke it then she lick the head her tongue went down his large piss hole has she sucked his cock he was standing in the tub while she sucked him .

Opie couldn't believe this was happening Bea was sucking his balls too Opie said it's cumming Bea was jacking him off and huge jet of sperm fell into the tub and his cock seem to go limp Opie took a bath and dressed again for bed , Andy told him they will talk in the morning that morning Andy was eatting breakfast when Opie came down he tried to tell them he was sorry but Andy stopped him Andy was going to take him fishing Aunt Bea would be going shopping for him new clothes i.e. underwear and pants so they were in thier favorite fishing spot Andy told himm whats to come the next year Opie seemed to take well which Andy knew he would Opie said it his cock could get bigger Andy said yes it depends on how much you . He just came out and said it Fuck or have sex he said so the more i use the bigger it can get .

Andy told him just wait a minute with a stern voice , let's look at this like you have a gun you just don't go off shooting it people can get hurt, Andy then explain how babies are made so you see you have to be Very careful Opie said i see and plus with the size you could really hurt a girl, or Andy thought drive a woman crazy Andy asked Opie what or who was he dreaming about last night Opie looked at his Pa you wont get mad if i tell you Andy told him no Opie told it was Miss Crump iknow she not my teacher and mother to be but she was walking down the hall at school when she calls me into her class room she holding a yard stick told me to drop my pants, Andy could see Opie's cock getting hard Andy told him better let it out Opie took off his pants he wore no underwear for they didn't fit so Opie finished his dream and soon Andy found his cock was hard and he took his out with that both father and son jacked off each other.

Then Opie told Andy he had a dream about Barney and that brought up another thing he told Opie men can like other men and still like women it's called being BI under stand Opie said yes thier cocks were still hard Andy asked Opie if he would do something for him anything Pa Opie said with that he asked his son to suck his cock Opie looked at it the large head just take your time he said with that Opie took hold of it opened his mouth wide took the cock head began suck it Opie kept inching he way down the cock ,Andy couldn't beileve he was taking so much he could see the bulge in Opie's throat Opie pulled back then attack it again this time picking up the pace Andy was about to cum he tired to tell Opie but it was to late he came in mouth Opie tried to swallow it but it was too much he spat the rest out .

Andy's cock went limp but Opie's was still hard, Andy was doing his son and Andy tasted his son cum and his cock was hard again boy Pa Opie said Andy smiled it does have a mind of it's own he thought since they sucked each other he might go all the way , Andy told Opie when men have sex with each other there is another thing they do they put thier cock s up the ass does it hurt? Opie said yes if not done right Opie said show me, with that he put Opie on all fours spread his ass cheecks began to lick and suck on his asshole when Andy's tongue went in Opie's cock became hard Andy took some lube he kept in his tackle box spread it all over Opie's hole and his cock Andy went super slow Opie felt the burn but once the head was in his ass they pain easied up Andy was fucking Opie he reached for his cock jacked him off while he fucked him Andy soon came inside Opie's ass Opie then asked if he could fuck him Andy laid on his back legs up he told Opie what to do Opie did what he told he was fucking his Pa and he was kissing him he fucked Andy good they returned home without a single fish but a better understanding of things.

The brith day party went off with out a hitch Opie stayed calm no hard ons for the women folk looked lovely the next day Andy was out of town that left Barney to check the cottages at the lake, Opie asked if he could come along they checked the cottages Opie found one open he walked inside Barney was ready to leave he called for Opie he answered Barney walked into the building Opie called from the bedroom Barney found him naked on the bed holding his hard cock he told Barney he had a thing for him , Barney tried to reason with him but Opie just kept stroking his cock , he told Barney to strip Barney took his hat and then his tie off shirt and pants went he stood naked Opie move to the side of the bed Barney laid next to him Opie kissed Barney he began to suck on his tongue Opie broke the kiss Suck Me he said Barney took hold of his cock he sucked him deep you like it ? Barney knoded yes you want me to fuck you ? Opie asked Opie did just like his Pa had taught him the bed creaked as they fucked, Opie came then he let Barney fuck him Opie was riding Barney while he jacked his cock he came all over him as Barney came inside Opie kissed and lick the cum off Barney's face.

It was along ride back Opie laid in the seat sucking Barney's cock Opie laid inthe back seat naked Barney sucked him off twice he dropped Opie at home Opie stood on the porch Barney watched Opie took out his cock it was getting dark Barney walked up to him Kiss It Goodnight Barney have it a long suck Opie put it away now your turn he said Barney looked around took his cock out Opie knelt down gave him a lasting suck just as Andy walked out Opie went inside long lake patrol he asked Barney told him a story that night the Taylor house was full of love in Aunt Bea's room .  
the end?


End file.
